Forgotten Promise
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETE! It's Ami's birthday, and everyone seems to be forgetting. Can Ami find a way to remind her friends or will they forget? Please R&R!
1. Weird Occurances

**Well, since my last Sailor Moon fic got 23 reviews FF.net says 22 but in my status it says 23 Anyway, this is my second fic. Enjoy!**

**A Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 1: Weird Occurrences**

**Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei and Usagi were walking down the busy crowded ****Tokyo**** sidewalk. It was a warm, sunny Friday afternoon. The three were discussing weekend events.**

**Ami had been reminding her friends of her birthday on Sunday, she had hoped that no one had forgotten. The week had been so busy, there had been tests in many classes and she was always studying. The blue haired girl had been so busy that this was the only fair amount of time she had been able to spend with her friends besides seeing them at lunch. **

**"I can't believe I failed that math test." Usagi whined.**

**"Well, if you would have studied instead of playing that Sailor V game all night you probably would have done better." Makoto sweat dropped.**

**"Rrrr."**** Usagi growled at her own sense of foolishness. **

**She had thought about studying, glancing at her books several times but the game had seemed so much more interesting, and Usagi liked to procrastinate.**

**"Hey you guys," Minako started. "I heard the ****Akita****'s Clothing has summer shirts on sale, all summer shirts are half off. What do you guys say we check it out?"**

**"Half off?"**** Usagi squealed. "We've got to check it out!"**

**"Sounds great."**** Ami beamed.**

**"I hope I saved enough money." Rei said to herself. **

**Rei had been saving up money to buy some new clothes. She thought that she needed them. After all, she had needed a few new articles of clothing to accent her wardrobe. The raven haired girl had her eye on a red summer shirt that had been showcased in the window.**

**"How about we all go home and find whatever money we can and head off to Akita's store?" Makoto asked.**

**"Sounds like a plan!" Minako slammed her fist in her hand.**

**The group separated and headed off to their respected houses. Ami walked home seeming a bit down that her friends had forgotten her birthday. They usually are doing things, but they were things along the lines of they were shopping for birthday present for her or making party arrangements.**

**Ami sighed as she opened the door to her house and walked up to her room. She sat her books on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.**

**She began to look slowly around the room for any spare change or money that she had saved up and managed to scrounge up quite a bit. She counted the money in her hand and then sat it on her dresser top.**

**The girl decided to get out of her school fuku and change into something a bit more comfortable. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt and tucked the money away in her side pocket.**

**Ami walked over to the door and slipped a pair of shoes on before heading back out of the door to meet her friends at the clothing store. **

**Ami opened the door and walked out, closing and locking it behind her. She walked down the stairs and turned the corner down the street to go to the store. She walked slowly and gradually along the road.**

****

**At the store Usagi, Makoto and Rei waited. Minako and Ami had not made it there yet.**

**Rei looked at her watch.**

**"It's been 15 minuets already! Can they be any slower?" She asked, seeming impatient.**

**"Maybe they were having trouble finding their money." Usagi suggested.**

**"Whatever it is, I'm only waiting 5 more minuets for them." Rei crossed her arms and rested her weight to one side as she stood there with the other two schoolgirls.**

**Makoto glanced over and saw Minako frantically running up the street to meet up to the other girls. The blonde huffed as her paced slowed down and she attempted to skid to a stop. She skidded past the girls and their heads seemed to follow her movements.**

**She let out a scream and several crashes were heard followed by an unasserted.**

**"I'm OK."**

**Makoto, Rei and Usagi seemed to sweat drop as the clumsy scout wobbled up to them, clutching her purse and smiling at her own error.**

**"Hey guys." She said in her normal cheerful voice. "Where's Ami?"**

**She looked around for some sight of the intelligent girl, but found none.**

**"That's strange, Ami's usually on time or always there ahead of us." Makoto said to herself.**

**"I wonder where she could be." Rei said, seeming worried for her friend.**

**The girls were beginning to get worried about Ami, she should have been there they thought. They decided to wait a few minuets longer before going to search for their friend.**

****

**Well, there's chapter 1 tell me what you think. I've written one fic before this about Haruka and Michiru and I was advised to write another one. This one doesn't have Haruka or Michiru, but I'm hoping it will be just as good.**


	2. Mall Madness

**_Wow, it HAS been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry about the long wait. I really should update this fic more often. My computer's been down and I haven't had much time to update. I'm going to update this and some other fics all in a row. Going by number of reviews, this one is last on my list so far, but no worries, that's why we add more chapters, right?_**

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 2: Mall Madness**

Just as the inners were beginning to fear the worst, Ami came walking around the corner.

"Ami!" Usagi said in a voice of relief. "I'm so glad you finally showed up! I thought you might have gotten kidnapped or something!"

"Minor setback." Ami put on a cheerful face and sweat dropped at Usagi's over reaction to her short disappearance.

"Now that we're all here, what do you say we all go shopping now!" Minako cheered.

"All right!" the Inners said in unison .

They all headed down town for a day of fun, excitement and shopping. They checked out several stores and ate at the burger joint afterwards. Ami was happy for the moment. She wondered what kind of things that her friends would get her for her birthday.

She couldn't wait for everyone to be at her party!

At Usagi's house, everyone sat on the floor in a semi circle. They were showing each other their newly acquired items. Usagi sat at the television, playing her new Sailor V game, and whining at the fact that she had lost 4 times in a row already and was only at level five.

Rei was reading her new romance manga and Makoto was reading a cook book full of new recipes to add to her collection. Minako was trying on some new lipstick in the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" She came out of the bathroom. "How do you like it?"

Everyone turned to see Minako's choice of lipstick. It was a pale shade of red.

"It looks really nice Minako-chan." Ami beamed.

"Thanks, it was on sale." Minako held the lipstick up to her face.

"Uwahhhhh!!! " Usagi whined after being beaten again at the Sailor V game.

"Would you quiet down, I'm trying to read here!" Rei warned, agitated by Usagi's childish antics.

"But it's hard.." Usagi whined.

"Practice makes perfect." Ami beamed. "If you practice, then you'll get better and eventually you'll go right past level five."

"Really?" Usagi questioned Ami's pick up.

"Of course." Ami assured. "Just keep on trying."

"Or you could always look up cheats on the internet." Makoto said, her face buried behind the cook book.

"Of course!" Usagi stood. She went into the next room to get online. Ami sweat dropped.

"At least she's out of my hair for a while." Rei said with a sigh of relief. Usagi may be her friend, but she certainly knew how to get under her skin at times. Rei was never really too patient with her.

"So, what things did you get, Ami?" Minako sat beside of the blue-haired girl, curious to see what she had acquired in their multi-hour shopping spree.

"I got this Trigonometry book, some nice shoes, a hair ribbon that's cute and this key chain."

She held the key chain up to Minako's eyes. It was a tiny blue planet with glittery water inside of it. Ami told Minako that it reminded her of planet Mercury. Minako replied that it did kind of look like Mercury, and it had water inside of it, just like Sailor Mercury's water based attacks.

Ami gave her friend a quaint smile. She had never thought about it that way before.

Usagi entered the room once more with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"I'm going to beat this game now! Haha!" She sat back at the controller and began to work her magic.

She sat playing vigorously for about 30 minuets, numerous yells were heard.

"**I WOOOONN!!!**** I WON I WON I WON!! Thank you Makoto, your a true genius!**" Usagi complimented, now that she had finally won level five.

"No problem." Makoto replied. "Happy to help."

"As long as no one has to hear you whine." Rei replied.

"Now it's time for level six, but first..." Usagi was quiet for a moment before starting up again. " I will save my game!"

"That would be a good idea, ne?" Minako replied. "Wouldn't want to have to start over."

"I know, it took me long enough to make it this far."

"Oh!" Rei stood up and gathered her things quickly. " Sorry guys, I really have to go."

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"I almost forgot that I would help grandpa down at the shrine! I'm late getting down there!" Rei ran to the door. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

The door slammed and the black haired senshi was gone from sight.

"I'd better go to. I still have to finish up that report on Feudal Japan. See you later guys." Makoto walked off.

"**Noooo**!! Why'd you have to remind me? I totally forgot about that!" Minako replied, remembering the report. "Got to go!"

It seemed everyone had forgotten about previous engagements. Ami figured she'd better leave too. She casually walked out of the door and said her good-byes to Usagi, who was still preoccupied with the Sailor V game.

Ami walked down the road, holding her white bag full of the few items she had purchased from the stores. She was beginning to wonder if anyone had time for her birthday.

Everyone seemed so busy.

It seemed they were always forgetting something or putting it off at the last minuet. Was she the only organized senshi?

Ami walked home and decided to take a short nap. She walked in the doorway, kicked off her shoes and walked up to her room. She flopped down a top her bed and drifted lightly off to sleep.

She lay there, in a peaceful slumber, as sound as the whispering ocean on a calm day.

****

**Well, there is chapter 2. I hope you all are enjoying the fic so far. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. The main storyline will begin in the next chapter! **

**Oh, and don't forget to R&R!! If you R&R, then you'll make the story be updated faster! So far this is the last thing to be updated, now you don't want that, do you?**

**R&R and make me successful and proud! **

****


	3. A Change in Plans

**Well here I am again, writing yet another chapter to a story that needs badly updating. Yes, I've updated, there is a god. Sorry for the wait, I know people have been thinking that I'm dead or something, I'd tell you my excuses, but no one wants to hear them.**

**Well, on to chapter 3**

****

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 3: A Change in Plans**

****

**Ami woke up to the sound of her communicator going off. She shifted slightly and made a small groan as she rose to adjust her eyesight, which was hazy from sleep.**

**She saw Luna's face in the screen.**

**"Mercury!**** We need you right away. The scouts are down at the arcade and they need your help!" **

**Ami nodded in comply. "Right."**

**She hopped out of bed and ran down stairs to get her shoes on and find her transforming wand. **

** I hope everyone's all right. The blue haired girl had thought to herself.**

**She had remembered the many fights with the Negaverse which took place at the arcade. The most memorial of them all was the one involving Greg. **

**Greg wouldn't have forgotten her birthday, in fact, he had sent her a birthday card through the mail and she had gotten it a few days before her birthday. It was nice to hear from him again, and she had hoped that he was doing well.**

** I guess no one remembered my birthday.... Ami sighed to herself while in deep thought. What am I saying? How can I be so selfish? Everyone's in trouble and they need my help! **

**She grabbed the wand from her coat pocket and flung open the door, running outside and into an alley way where no one could see her.**

**"Mercury Star Power!"**

**The girl shouted as the cool waves of water surrounded her, overcoming her body and transforming her into the maiden of justice and Sailor Scout of the water, Sailor Mercury.**

**She ran out of the alley, trying to track the other scouts' exact location. **

**They may have been at the arcade before, but she knew how battles like that could quickly move to other places. She didn't want to leave them standing and wanted to approach the problem as quickly as possible.**

** Don't worry guys, I'm on my way!! She ran down the street.**

****

**The other Sailor Scouts were indeed at the arcade. Moon, Mars, Venus and Jupiter stood back, almost against the wall of the game room. They were staring up at a giant, red dog with a black tail and an upside down crescent shape on its head. **

**The creature made a squealing type noise whose malice echoed through the air.**

**A few people who were left in the game room were either huddled and hiding in fear, or running around in a complete chaos, trying to escape the wrath of this angry creature. **

**The scouts had been battling it, trying to fend it off the best they could, but to no avail. The creature proved more powerful then first comprehended. **

**Luna and Artemis had been spectating from a safe distance.**

**The white cat turned to his counterpart. "Have you contacted Mercury yet?"**

**"Yes, she said she'd be here right away." Luna turned to her friend.**

**"I certainly hope that she makes it in time. The scouts are counting on her." Artemis kept a serious look on his face.**

**"She'll make it...I know she will. I have faith in her."**

****

**Mercury ran down the street, keeping a steady pace and heading for the arcade.**

** Just hold on guys! I'm coming. **

**"I hope the other scouts can hold out until I get there. " She thought out loud. "From the look on Luna's face, the situation sounded desperate. I wonder what the Negaverse is up to now."**

**Ami's pace sped up. She was determined to get to her friends, no matter what. The blue haired girl knew that she would never forgive herself if she had abandoned her friends or let them die. **

**She didn't want to bear that guilt.**

**The school girl wondered to herself about what plans the Negaverse had this time, no doubt they were out to destroy the Moon Princess and her faithful followers, the Sailor Senshi.  So what beast of mass destruction was out there now?**

**She could only think of the possibilities.....**

****

**Back at the arcade, the beast snarled and flared it's nostrils at the senshi, who were on their toes for what it might throw at them.**

**Suddenly, the beast lunged at the scouts, intent on killing at least one of them. It was headed straight for Usagi who let out an ear piercing scream. It seemed that this would be the end for the Moon Princess.**

****

**Yes, I know. the chapter was short, but it was all I could come up with at 12:00 at night. I'll try to update sooner next time, so please try not to die on me too soon. I'm sorry I haven't been updating and feel free to check out my other Sailor Moon fanfics and tell me how I'm doing on them.**

**Also feel free to take time and check out some of my other anime fanfics.**

**Please R&R and tell me how I am doing, no matter how slow the job might be, but I'm slowly getting it done, aren't I?**

**Please R&R!!**


	4. The Dark Hound

****

Well, I'm back and slowly updating my Sailor Moon fic bit by bit. This will probably be only a 10 chapter fanfic, probably.... Maybe shorter then that. I also have a Haruka and Michiru one-shot that I'll be posting for those of you who like that pairing.

Well, I'm back for the time being. I'm not dead, I've just been busy, so don't lynch me yet.

Forgotten Promise

Chapter 4: Borreal Hound: The Dark Hound of the NegaMoon

"SHABRON SPRAY!"

There was a shout and the whole landscape was surrounded in a white, misty fog of Mercury's spray.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked around in confusion, still trying to get over the immense shock she was put in, and wondering why she hasn't died yet.

She looked into the fog to the left, and found Mercury standing there, as nothing more then a mere black figure against the light around her.

"Mercury! You're here!" the blonde wailed in happiness.

"Hey, Mercury, where have you been?" Jupiter asked as she turned to the figure.

"Sorry I'm late. I was just notified earlier by Luna that we had a mission." Mercury put a hand up to her chest.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. It was like all of a sudden this big dog leapt out at us." Venus replied, exaggerating the subject a bit.

The large beat howled in pain, as it was sprayed directly in the eyes with Mercury's attack, blinding it. It cowed down a bit, scratching it's eyes, trying to rid them of the spray.

Jupiter looked at the subdued beat. "Now's not the time for celebration you guys."

"Right." Mars agreed. "We have to beat that thing, right now."

"Only a few more attacks and it should be weak enough for Sailor Moon to use her wand on." Venus replied.

"Yeah, let's just hope we can beat it in time."

Suddenly, there was a faint laughing that seemed to be emitting from the beast.

"You think just a few of your mere moon attacks can subdue me?" the beast asked, regaining the ground it's lost in battle. "You're no match for the Negamoon."

"It talks!?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Who are you anyway. I demand an explanation!" Jupiter shouted to the gigantic beast above.

"I'm the dark Borreal Hound loyal servant to the forces of the NegaMoon. Just as Cerberus protects the gates for the gods." The hound replied with a sneer of malice. "Now feel my wrath!!"

The gigantic animal leaped at the senshi with animalistic grace.

The girls screamed in fright.

"JUMP!"

"What!?!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Jump idiot! Do you want to die!?" Mars yelled with anger.

"WAH!" Everyone managed to scramble away before the large animal's steel-like claws busted the cement of the ground.

The Borreal Hound looked behind him to find the scouts standing there, all except moon, who seemed to be pouting on the ground because she had injured her rear.

"That's it! I'm tired of this!" Jupiter fumed, clutching her hand into a fist and trembling with rage. " SUPREME THUNDER!"

A mass amount of thunder and lightning was aimed for the hound, who took the attack head on. He flinched, howling in pain as the thunder coursed through his body.

"You think a little light is going to injure me!?" He snarled.

Then he opened his mouth and released a dark beam at the scouts.

Numerous screams were heard, and several bodies went flying. After the dark beam had passed. the scouts lay on the hard cement, which had been busted up by the Borreal Hound's attack.

Slowly and surely, the group stood up, a bit shaken, bloody and wobbling a bit.

"How do we defeat this monster?" Jupiter winced, as she held her arm, which contained a deep cut.

"Perhaps if we made our attacks stronger." Mercury suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jupiter questioned.

"Yeah, how do you purpose we do that? We've been giving it our all as it is!" Venus replied.

"Listen, if I attack him with my Aqua attack, and them Jupiter attacks with her Thunder attack..."

She was cut off.

"I see, water conducts electricity. That ought to give that big mutt the jolt of his life!" Jupiter boasted.

"Ready?"

Mercury nodded, then attacked the Borreal Hound with her Aqua Illusion, then Jupiter attacked with her Supreme Thunder, hitting the hound hard.

He emitted a howl which could be heard from miles around.

"Take that mutt breath." Jupiter shouted.

The animal lay on the ground from that attack. For a few moments that he lay there, he contemplated to himself.

Those scouts are strong. I must have underestimated them. He flinched. A small amount of electricity waved over his body, causing him to feel a sharp pain once more, reminding him of how much damage he had taken with that attack.

He lay there, with a mass amount of blood on his features. He was drooling and panting, finding himself drawn weak from the attack.

I must retreat until I can gain enough strength to defeat the scouts.

The beast steadily arose from his current position, and flapped his mighty wings. The winds that emitted from his wings caused the scouts to either fly back, or try and keep their footing. Many of them clutched something and shaded their eyes from the flying debris.

The Borreal Hound leapt into the air and slowly flew above them.

"Don't worry scouts. We _will _meet again, and next time, you won't be so fortunate."

The hound sneered, with that he flew into the twilight sky, disappearing into the horizon, like a giant vulture off to seek more pray.

"We almost had him..." Jupiter flinched.

"Well he's gone now." Venus replied.

"Thank the gods. That thing gave me major bad vibes." Mars replied.

"Well, we might as well go and get these injuries cleaned up." Mars replied.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get an infection." Venus replied as well.

Mercury concluded to herself silently that the scouts had forgotten completely about her birthday. Not that they didn't have good reasons. They were all busy, after all and then the mission came up suddenly.

She didn't want to seem selfish, but they had never missed it before.

Would they ever remember?

Mercury sighed to herself, standing a bit away from the others.

"Hey Mercury." Jupiter waved. "You coming?"

Mercury nodded "Of course."

The scouts walked away, and went home to treat their wounds.

Well, there's my finished chapter. I hope I didn't bore too many people. Well, please be sure to R&R, even if it's not much more then a review saying "good job" or "great story" Reviews are really important to me. I hope you enjoyed this great fanfic and I hope you'll come back for the next update. Well, I'll see you all around, fellow moon fans.


	5. Suffering and Vengeance

****

Well, here I am with chapter 6 of Forgotten Promise. Sorry for the lack of updating, senior things are really getting to me. I'm sure that after that's all done and over with, I'll have plenty of time to update my fanfics.

If you want to join a mailing list for updates on my fics, go to my bio on ff.net.

Chapter 5: Suffering and Vengeance

The Boreal Hound lay on the cold, hard, slick floor in pain. All was silent, except the large animal's crackling breath.

He lay there in silence, the life flowing red essence covering his body and lacerations wide open for infection, but the animal needed rest before he could tend to his wounds properly.

The wounded dog began to reflect on what had happened in the past battle with the sailor senshi. A few fated moments of silence passed by and he began to take in the situation for what it was. A smile of cold malice laced his face. The animal thought of the destruction he would soon cause on the unsuspecting villages, and the sheer thought of destroying the senshi in the name of the Negamoon, of course.

He said nothing, but still he lay there, half conscious, seeming to stare off in front of him, into the darkness of the room itself. His face held a glaze of pain to it, yet seemed devoid of anything around him.

You...You all will die. He thought to himself as he lay there on the cold, unmoving ground. You have often haunted me in the past, thusly, I will kill you all. As of this far, my hopes seem in vain.

The slowly and painfully perched himself on his front paws, shakily steadying himself to sit up. The hound made slight protests of pain as he did so, and began to assess the wounds, making sure to rid them of any infection with his saliva.

Puny humans and their pathetic ways. All I can do is rest here until my wounds heal.

He cringed in pain as his tongue lashed across the laceration.

After the canine had washed away the possible infections, he resumed his position and lay on his belly. His front paws were outstretched in front of him and his wings lay daintily to the side.

After a few moments of getting situated, the animal gazed forward into the darkness.

Darkness, what a comforting thought. The beast thought to himself.

Now, I must think of some way to rid myself of these enigmas know as Sailor Senshi. I can't be caught going back to the Negamoon looking like this, I have to think of a plan.

He flinched once more. But... He closed one eye in pain. I have to rest first.

"Perhaps in my dreams something will come to me."

The hound rested his head on his fore flanks and slowly shut his eyes. He was careful not to move, for it tugged on the already ripped skin and could cause for some major pain, plus, he didn't think he could move in his state.

Sleep slowly overcame him.

"Well, " Ami sighed as she folded clothes. "It seems they really have forgotten. I guess I can't blame them though, with being a sailor and all, things can get a bit hectic."

The blue haired teen looked out of the window. "It's a beautiful day, nonetheless. I wonder what the others are doing."

The put a white shirt on her bed, neatly folded.

"I wonder where that beast came from. The Boreal Hound? I've never heard of such a thing. Perhaps I should consult with Luna and Artemis about it. They seem to know a great deal about the Negaverse and their minions, so perhaps they'll know about the Borreal Hound and it's reasons for attacking us."

Ami decided that she'd go and find the two cats, right after she had finished her chores.

She still had tons to do. Her parents were away and she had to play house sitter. Usually the house would be clean, but Ami didn't have the heart put into it like she usually would. So, she decided to tie up a few loose ends.

First, she cleaned the dirty dishes, making sure to put them in all of the proper place, and she also mopped the floor and watered the flowers in the vase on the kitchen table.

She also picked up around the house and did a bit of vacuuming and finally, she did the clothes and was finishing up the last of her own.

She'd had a busy day full of cleaning and work. There was no time for fun, especially if the Negaverse was creeping about.

I wonder if the other scouts have found something out about this Boreal Hound and its relevance to the Negaverse.

After a few more moments of folding and putting put the laundry, Ami decided that she was a bite dingy and sweaty from cleaning.

I wouldn't want to stink them out, I'd better wash. She thought to herself, wiping some sweat from her face with a small white rag.

She put the rag in the hamper and chose a few clothes from her drawer, finding a nice blue summer dress to wear, she walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water, waiting for it to get to the right temperature and rid herself of the old work clothes and stepped in, letting the cool sensation of the water calm her soul.

This was the first period of rest she'd had all day!

And it was good!

That day just went as normally as planned. Later on that evening, Ami went to speak with Luna and Artemis, but with no news as of yet, though the two had been investigating into the matter as much as they could.

Everyone seemed to be coming up with obscurities on the matter. No one seemed to know the rhyme or reason behind the Boreal Hound and it's actions.

Many days passed and the Boreal Hound was making a slow recovery and continually plotting to himself of a multitude of ways to destroy the senshi, but so far, all of his plans seemed to end in dead ends, or the senshi eventually getting the upper hand somehow.

Sighing in exasperation, the hound mumbled darkly to himself and paced about the room in small circles.

"There's got to be a way...Some spark of inspiration..." He looked around the room full of nothing but seemingly darkness.

The beast continued to think to himself.

There was nothing but silence as his mind tinkered with tons of plans, none quite coming out as well.

About to give up, and take another nap because of the painful headache he was receiving from thinking on one subject for quite sometime.

As an idea hit him out of the blue, the canine's face lit up with a coy, malicious smile.

"That's it." He said darkly to himself. "I shall put this plan into action."

The hound took off down the dark corridor of the room, still smiling his trademark smile, walking in a prowling manner.

"Now scouts, the show will begin."

Well, that's the end of the chapter for now. I know, I know, I made it longer Good thing, huh? Yep, it was. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter quite well. Anyway, please, please, please click the review button and give me a few reviews, even if it has only one word, I like the reviews.


	6. Feathery Fiend Horusou

**Well, here's chapter 6 of Forgotten Promise!  Sorry about not updating earlier, I was making revisions to the entire fanfic, and re-uploading chapters.  All of that took time, since I had several mistakes in earlier chapters. **

**It's tough being your own beta reader.**

**Anyway.**** Here's chapter 6.**

****

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 6: Feathery Fiend Horusou**

****

The senshi had learned of a competition of skills and wanted

Ami to go along with them.  Ami, who was happy to be

 invited along, went with the senshi. 

They each signed up for the region they

were all the best at.  Each of them were hoping to win

 the gold for their great skills.

They had found it in the newspaper

 and decided to head over there to give it a

 shot at their  best!

Even if Ami's birthday was forgotten, she

Would at least have fun at the competition

And maybe even meet Greg again!

**Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse...  
The Boreal Hound had the same newspaper that the senshi   
were reading, and browsed over the   
advertisement.  
  
"So," The Hound sneered, "there's a contest   
with many people of different talents   
competing... what a perfect opportunity to   
collect energy in my quest to get rid of   
Ami Mizuno!"  
  
The Hound flapped his wings. A puff of   
green smoke appeared in front of him,   
revealing a large purple and orange   
bird like figure that could easily be   
confused for one of those cutsie Barbie like   
figures. On the figure's feather-plated   
chest was a black, inverted Negamoon   
symbol.  
  
****"HORUSOU.. CHAMPION OF NEGAVERSE.. AT YOUR   
SERVICE.. BOREAL HOUND.."** The bird replied in a   
deep, low, cat-toned voice.  
  
"Horusou," The Boreal Hound said to her, in his booming,

 commanding and deep voice, "I have a bone   
to pick with the people coming together   
for that gifted competition three days   
from now. Their talents use precious   
energy, which we can harvest for our own   
purposes. See what you can do about   
that."  
  
"**AS YOU WISH**.." Horusou replied. "**I WILL..   
I WILL.. I WILL.."  
The winged hound banged hard against Horusou's   
side. "Oh, stop acting up, you feather brained wench!**

 Do not disappoint me!"  
  
**"I WILL SCOUT THE AREA OF THE   
COMPETITION..."** Horusou replied, disappearing   
in another puff of green smoke.

"**SO**!" The Boreal Hound replied in the Negaverse.   
"Four of the senshi, including that brat   
Ami, are going to participate in this   
competition! I'll make sure right now   
that they don't participate!"

Greg turned his head to the man who   
screamed.

"Monster?"  He replied, confused.  
  
Greg and the others soon found everyone   
in the busy area running for their lives.  
  
The group looked down the street to see a   
large orange and purple feathered figure walking   
their way.  
  
"**HORUSOU**... **HORUSOU**" The feathery figure said,   
pointing her hand and aiming her laser   
beam to collect any energy that was in   
her path. Some people were caught by this   
beam, and slumped to the ground, out   
cold, when the laser hit them, their   
energy gone. The laser beam even hit some   
trees as well... the leaves withered and   
fell to the ground when the energy from   
the trees were zapped out.  
  
"**HORUSOU... ENERGY!"** The figure roared.  
  
The group of senshi and their friends took a   
step back... but to no avail. Soon Ami and   
Greg were caught with the large figure's   
laser beam.  
  
Ami landed unconscious on the floor,   
while Greg fell and landed on his hands,   
head shaking, struggling to stay awake.  
  
"**AMI**!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"**GREG**!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Guys," Rei replied, "I think it's about   
time we do something about this!"  
  
"Let's go!" Makoto replied.  
  
Mamorou ran off into the distance, making sure

the senshi couldn't see him, and reappearing as

Tuxedo Kamen, while everyone   
else who was still alert took out his or   
her respective transformation pieces:   
Usagi her  brooch; and Rei,   
Makoto and Minako, their pens.

**"MARS STAR POWER!"******

**  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"**

**  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"**

**  
   
"MOON PRISM POWER!"**

Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose into the air, and   
caught it two seconds later ."Stop right there!" yelled a familiar-  
looking meatball head. "You have no right   
to steal the energy from innocent people   
on the streets. Give it back, or you're   
gonna pay! I am the pretty-suited sailor   
soldier of love and justice**, SAILOR   
MOON**!"  
  
"I am the soldier of fire... I'm **SAILOR   
MARS!"  
"I am the soldier of thunder and   
lightning, I'm ****SAILOR JUPITER!"  
"I am the soldier of love and beauty, I'm   
****SAILOR VENUS**, and I think you look   
horrible!"  
  
"My name is **TUXEDO KAMEN**, and I'll do   
whatever it takes for you to spit out   
that energy!"  
  
"And we shall punish you," Sailor   
Moon replied, "in the name of the Moon!"  
  
**"ME... HORSUOU.. SAILOR.. MOON.. DESTROY!"**   
 the bird like voice replied from the feathery fiend   
that was getting closer and closer to the   
throng of heroes.  
  
"I'll go first," Sailor Venus said to the   
others. "If there's one thing I hate,   
it's an evil bird -- especially an ugly   
one!"  
  
Sailor Venus ran up to Horusou and   
delivered her hardest right hook on her   
chest.  
  
But the sound of her fist hitting   
Horusou's chest was like a hammer   
striking an anvil.  
  
Sailor Venus let out the loudest scream   
as she fell to the ground, her left hand   
tightly grasping her right one. Her eyes   
were watery and her teeth were clenched   
from the tremendous amount of pain that   
she felt.  
  
"**MINAKO**!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards her.Horusou continued on her way toward the   
others, seemingly forgetting that Sailor   
Venus was even there. The bird didn't   
even react when Sailor Moon went right   
past to tend to Sailor Venus.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at Horusou... but   
the rose fell to the ground following its   
impact on Horusou's chest.  
  
"Why don't I try to short this one   
out," Sailor Jupiter said, taking up

The opportunity to attack.  
  
"Worth a try. **SUPREME THUNDER**!"  
  
Bolts of thunder shot straight at   
Horusou. She stood still, shook a   
bit, and then said...  
  
**"TIME TO DESTROY.. TIME TO DESTROY.. TIME   
TO.. TIME.. TIME.. TIME.. TIME.. TIME.."  
Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen as   
Horusou repeated the word "Time."**

****

**Yes!  Another chapter down the completion side!  Dunno why my format is jacked though.  Eh, anyway, it's time for chapter 6, only a few more to go. Will the senshi ever remember Ami's birthday party?**

**Find out and keep reading!  Thanks to all of my adoring fans for helping me out and be sure to leave a review, even if it is a small one!**


	7. Mysterious Saviors

  
  
**Format is still weirded out on this one.  Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of Forgotten Promise.  The real fight will be within a few more chapters.  This is the last fic I update, so you'll have to be patient for it. The rating will go up to PG for some minor violence to Minako'shand.**

**More Fight action for our Sailors!**

**Well, here is chapter 7 on its way.  Sorry for the shortness, that's all I could think of at the time being.**

****

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 7:  Mysterious Saviors**

****

Meanwhile, Chad was kneeling on   
the ground, holding Minako in his   
arms. He removed Sailor Venus' right   
glove, and saw that the fingers on her   
hand were bent in awkward directions,   
blood oozing out.  
  
Sailor Venus was crying in pain, her   
tears soaking right into the uniform of   
Chad.  
  
Chad did his best to console her.

"Come on... come on... hang in there... we'll   
take care of it..."  
  
"**LEAVE IT ALONE... PLEASE**..." She said   
through the tears.  
  
On the other end of the spectrum, Greg   
was able to sit up despite the tremendous   
energy attack. He was very weak, but was   
able to slide his way toward Ami and hold   
her. Ami was slowly waking up.  
  
"W.. wh.. wha.." were the voices coming out   
of Ami's mouth.  
  
"Ssh.." Greg said quietly. "Save your   
strength..."  
  
Sailor Moon, in the meantime, was stunned   
when she saw that her Spiral Heart Attack   
had failed. Horusou was still there,   
repeating the word "Time." Her words were   
starting to disorientate everyone.   
  
**"FIRE SOUL!"** Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
The ball of fire sent from Sailor Mars   
struck Horusou's chest. The impact was   
so strong that her chest began to melt.  
  
"That's for starters," Sailor Mars boasted.  
  
"Now what?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"The Super Attack!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
  
"Super attack?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars   
ran over to Sailor Venus and Chad.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped in shock when she saw   
what had happened to Sailor Venus' hand.  
  
"Whoa..." Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen was   
tending to Ami and Greg.  
"Greg," Tuxedo Kamen replied." You all right?"  
  
Greg was still shaking somewhat, but held   
Ami tighter when he heard this.  
  
"I'm fine… but Ami." Greg replied. "I... I won't leave her."  
  
Greg didn't want to leave Ami... he wanted   
to get rid of the monster and save the   
lives of the other citizens whose energy   
was zapped... but Ami was too important.  
  
"Don't worry about me," A soft   
voice replied.  
  
Greg looked down at Ami, who reached up   
to kiss him. "You be strong, okay?" She   
asked.  
  
"All right," said Greg. "You too."  
  
Greg gave Ami over to Tuxedo Kamen and   
Sailor Jupiter, and then stood up. He wobbled   
a bit to the side, and then straightened   
himself.

 He got one last look at Ami before running off, going to help those who have fallen.

The outer senshi appeared a few minuets later.  
  
"Senshi," Sailor Pluto replied, "We have a task at hand."  
  
"Let's finish this bird off... or machine...   
or whatever," Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
The outers could see that Horusou's   
chest was starting to gain strength   
again, so they quickly drew their weapons   
and moved into position.  
  
**"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"****DEADLY SCREAM!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"**  
  
With weapons in position, Uranus   
was about to yell 'Super Attack', when...  
  
**"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"**  
  
The outers looked and saw Horusou   
get blanketed in a thick sheet of ice.  
  
The outers turned their head... to see   
Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Pluto opened her eyes wide."**YOU**!" She yelled

****

**Well, that was short.  Sorry for the short chapter.  I didn't plan on introducing the outers, but the inners were in a real mess.  Don't get me wrong, I love the outers, but I wanted to make this a strictly inners fanfic.  Ah well, If you really must know, my favorite senshi are Mercury and Pluto.  You also have got to love Neptune and Uranus.  **

**Well, this fanfic isn't one that gets updated often, but I appreciate the reviews that I get from the updates.  I think I'll have over 100 reviews for this chapter.  Thanks Sailor fans, I enjoy it.  It truly makes me happy to know that people enjoy my works.  I have a few other Sailor Senshi fics floating around on , so just give them some time.  **

**The next chapter will be here, probably pretty shortly.  After this fight, the Boreal Hound is up next, so there will be plenty of action.  Also some of the questions you all left in your reviews will be answered.  **

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think, no matter how short the chapter was.  Like I've said before, sorry for the short chapter.  It's the shortest I've ever written.  My usual chapters are usually one thousand words .  Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think.  Anything please!  I'd just like to read what you think.**


	8. Rust Bucket, Horusou!

**Well, here is chapter 8 of Forgotten Promise.  The next chapter will be the Boreal Hound fight, and it will answer questions of why the Boreal Hound wants Ami so badly.  Well here it is on screwed up format.  **

**Please R&R!  I really want reviews, no matter what they are, so don't hesitate to leave me a kind review, or not so kind, whichever you choose.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8! **

**Remember to R&R!**

****

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 8:  Rust Bucket Horusou!**

****

"That should help," Sailor Mercury said  
with a smile.  
  
"Hey, I don't know," Jupiter replied.   
"She's bounced back everything we've   
thrown at her."  
  
"Yes..." Neptune replied. "But..."  
  
Horusou was beginning to crack through   
the ice.  
  
"Come on Uranus!" Pluto yelled.   
"Are you gonna yell 'Super Attack' or   
what?"  
  
"Wait up," Neptune replied, who was   
beginning to smile. "I think I'll wait   
until just the right moment..."  
  
Neptune then winked at Sailor   
Mercury, who winked back.  
  
Indeed, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune   
knew what was going to happen, as they   
saw Horusou begin to stiffen up and turn   
a reddish-brown color.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, did they ever teach you in   
chemistry class what happens when water   
touches steel?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"**RUST**!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Well whaddya know?" Jupiter replied.   
"She's turning into a rusted bucket of   
bolts!"  
  
"All right!" Uranus replied. "Michiru,   
just let us know when..."  
  
"**NOW**!" Neptune yelled. "**SUPER**   
**ATTACK**!"  
  
The outers saw their weapons begin to   
glow in reaction to Neptune's   
words.  
  
"Ready... set... **GO**!" Uranus yelled.  
  
Which prompted all of the senshi to yell   
in unison, "**CHARGE**!"  
  
The rays of rainbow lights left their   
origin and shot rapidly at their   
destination... Horusou's chest.  
  
There was nothing the machine could   
really do now, with her entire exterior   
all rusted up.  
  
The intense force of the super attack   
broke through the ice, hit Horusou's   
chest, and vaporized her into exploding   
green smoke.  
  
The outers cheered, and withdrew their   
weapons.  
  
Sailor Mercury ran to the outers. "See?   
I told you I would be fine!"  
  
Then Makoto suddenly realized...  
  
"**MINAKO**!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter almost forgot that her   
friend had been injured in the attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter began to run where Sailor   
Venus last was... but stopped after a few   
steps, when she saw something amazing   
twirl toward her.  
  
She saw a joyful-looking Sailor Venus do   
pirouettes on the tips of her orange   
shoes, smiling and twirling her arms and   
hands as she spun her way toward her.  
  
Behind Sailor Venus was Sailor Moon, with   
her moon rod, and Sailor Mars.  
  
   
" I'm much better!" she   
said, showing Makoto her injured   
hand... that was now much better. She   
flexed and bended her fingers around with   
much dexterity and ease. "Thanks to   
Sailor Moon's spiral healing!"  
  
After everyone found themselves to be all   
right, they de-transformed and   
immediately went their separate ways.   
After all, time was ticking, and four of   
them would have to put their skills to   
their test.

****

**Well, here's the end of the chapter!  I hope that you all enjoyed it!  This fic will be about 15 chapters, I think.  Originally, it was going to be 10, but the Horusou fight lasted a bit longer then what I originally wanted it to.**

**Anyway, I've been speedy on this review I'm proud of myself for it too. I hope that you all love it as well.  Please R&R!! **


	9. The Attack of the Boreal Hound

**I don't know how I did it, but I got my original settings back, and since there will be more to each chapter now because of the formatting. That means longer chapters! Yay for me! Anyway, the outers made a small appearance, but will not, however, be in the main fight. The Boreal Hound fight will be for the inners only. Perhaps one day, I'll make an outers fanfic as soon as I get an idea, but as of now, I have none.**

**Sorry for the long await, I was trying to finish three other fanfics that only had 2 chapters, and the other had 4 chapters. So, I've been updating those instead of this fanfic. Sorry for the wait, I had to get those fics done due to more popularity then this one, seeing as I update in order of reviews and this fic comes last. There will be more updates in the future, trust me, and there will also be more chapters. I think there will be at least 12 chapters to this story, maybe even more. I really appreciate all of your reviews! Thanks for the over 100! You guys are great!**

**Anyway, here is the 9th chapter of Forgotten Promise!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 9: Attack of the Boreal Hound**

It had been three days after Horusou's attack, and the scouts were training for the big battle. They knew that the Boreal hound would soon attack, they just had no idea when.

Usagi had thought it wonderful that the outers were able to lend a helping hand in their previous battle and finish off Horusou. She knew, however, that they wouldn't be able to help them in this battle. It was something that they had to accomplish themselves.

The odango haired blonde also remembered how their first battle with the Boreal Hound went. He ended up getting beaten easily and flying away, but she knew that it wouldn't be that easy for the senshi this time. No doubt the Boreal Hound had been training for this day.

…And that's just what he was doing…

"Now is the time, all of my faithful servants have failed me. I hear from the great sources of the Negaverse that this is my last chance. So I must not fail. I will face the senshi head on." The Boreal Hound stated as he lay in the dark confines of the abyss he called his chambers.

"Now it's time for the true show!"

The demonic dog sneered, pleased with his dark powers.

"I will obtain Ami Mizuno, no doubt." He smirked a dog like smirk. "She will be **mine**."

An evil laughter was heard, echoing through the room, filled with nothing but sheer darkness. This would indeed be a day of reckoning for the senshi.

The senshi spent the day talking about what would become of them, and their past encounters with the Boreal Hound.

Behind every monster created by the Negaverse, there was a human. If there truly was a human behind the Boreal Hound, then who would that person be?

This is what the senshi were baffled at.

They didn't want to risk killing it, thusly killing the person, nor did they want to keep it alive and allow it to gain power.

It was truly a trial for them.

The day was spent filled with research and training. The senshi would need to be at their top performance to even stand a chance against the Boreal Hound, no doubt he's gained power since their first fight.

No one knew of the demonic hound's goal.

He managed to keep it a secret throughout this course of time.

He also showed no specific weakness, which was also puzzling. The hound wasn't one of the typical Negaverse lackeys. He was a force to be reckoned with.

All throughout the day, the inners were busily getting ready for what would come to be, the fight of their lives.

They made sure to get plenty of sleep the night before, even the late nighters of the group decided that they needed their actual quota of sleep to face what was about to lie ahead of them.

The morning came and the senshi got suited up for their big battle, each of them wearing a face of seriousness and sheer determination. They would beat the Boreal Hound, the fate of the Earth stood upon it.

They would find a weakness and destroy him.

They would decisively defeat him and find out the answers to all of their much asked questions.

Today was the day that a fight would break loose.

A fight of massive proportion that would give Mizuno Ami the surprise of her life.

This was it.

Good against evil for the fate of the planet, and the fate of Ami.

**TBC**

**Well, that was short, but the battle will be much longer. Sorry for the LONG and I do mean LONG delay. I didn't die, I promise. This fanfic is almost over in about two more chapters. Please be patient with me, I've been busy.**

**Please take the time to review, and tell me what you think. I love the feedback, so drop me a review!**


	10. The Final Battle

**Well, here I am with chapter 10! This fic is going slowly, but so is everything else in the way of fanfiction, because of school and whatnot. That and it takes me a while to write battle scenes for some odd reason.**

**I can write them just fine in my Utena stuff, but when it comes to Sailor Moon, it just seems hard for some odd reason.**

**I'm glad so many people are reading, and thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Now, here is the next to last chapter of Forgotten Promise!**

**Please R&R!**

**Forgotten Promise **

**Chapter 10: The Final ****Battle**

"How are the karate matches going?" Makoto asked Rei.

"They haven't gotten to the good matches yet." Rei responded.

"Actually, they're starting another in a few minuets." Ami replied.

"Oh, well." Rei turned to Ami.

Minako ran over and dove on the couch next to the three.

"Karate matches are totally cool!" Minako noted.

"Well, it's a sport that's been popular in Japan for centuries. In fact, we can trace it back to more then 1,000 years ago, back when…"

An announcer suddenly came over the television and interrupted Ami.

"We interrupt this program to bring you the following new bulletin. Apparently, an enormous monster has broken into the Roppongi district and it wreaking havoc on Tokyo's popular nightspot. The fire department is responding to several fires that have apparently been set by this monster…"

Ami, Rei and Minako looked at each other, and nodded their heads.

"Let's do it!"

**"MERCURY STAR POWER!"**

**"MARS STAR POWER!"**

**JUPITER STAR POWER!"**

**"VENUS STAR POWER!"**

The four appeared one by one as they transformed, surrounded by their own respective element.

"Let's head out!"

"Right!"

They ran a few feet to where the demon was, rampaging through the town, killing and draining energy to his greedy desire.

"All right." Makoto replied. "Let's get him!"

"Hold it." Mercury stood in her way. "We've got to analyze this first."

"Are you going to use your computer?" Minako asked.

"This should answer your question." Sailor Mercury replied, as she activated her VR visor.

She zoomed to get a closer look at the youma with her goggles. It was indeed the Boreal hound. He was shooting fire out of his mouth, his wings opened slightly. A few innocent bystanders were running away in a panic.

"Guess we're the first ones here." Jupiter replied.

"All right, let's go as close as we can." Mercury finally replied, after analyzing the beast.

They walked over towards the monster, inch by inch. The three of them were walking when the Boreal Hound turned around.

The senshi jumped.

"**WAH**!" They all screamed in unison.

"I have something to show you." The Boreal Hound replied, motioning his large head towards the ground. Shown, lying on the ground were Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"They must have gotten here first." Sailor Venus replied.

"What have you done to our friends?" Mars yelled.

"They just got in my way of stealing precious energy, so I had no choice but to take them prisoners." The Boreal Hound replied.

Sailor Jupiter was looking at everyone in the Boreal Hound's grasp, but then she noticed something. "Hey! Where's Sailor Moon?"

"Ergh…uh…"

Sailor Jupiter turned around when she heard the groaning, and looked to the ground a short distance away.

**"SAILOR MOON!"**

Jupiter and Mercury ran over to Sailor Moon, who was all cut up and bruised on the ground.

Venus and Mars, meanwhile, stood in the presence of the dog-like monster.

"Well, since they are tending to the blonde, you're next!" The Boreal Hound yelled, opening his mouth and shooting a fireball straight for the sky.

Mercury, Moon and Jupiter made their way to the others and put up an ice shield.

Mercury took the opportunity to activate her computer once more. The visor was able to pick up something in the Boreal Hound's chest.

**"NOW!"**The Boreal Hound replied. "Sailor Moon! Surrender your Spiral Rod now! Or your friends will die!"

Sailor Moon was now scrambling to figure out what to do.

"Hey do you see a flower on that guy's chest?" Mercury asked.

There was a closed, light pink flower on the left of the Boreal Hound's chest.

"My visor is picking it up as a…oh no…"

"What is it?" Jupiter asked.

"It's a…Kisenian Flower!"

Sailor Moon and Mars gasped. The words _'Kisenian Flower' _triggered in their heads to go back to the battle with Fiore several years ago.

The flower petals opened to reveal the Kisenian.

"Remember me?" Kisenian replied. "The one that you got rid of a while back? Well, here I am! Seems that the Boreal Hound had an extra flower of mine, and he's putting it to good use! Now, Boreal Hound, on with your plan."

"Yes, Kisenian. So, what's it going to be, Sailor Moon? Your Spiral Rod, or your friends?"

Sailor Moon did remember when she dealt with Fiore. She had remembered what she did in a situation like this…and she knew what she had to do now.

She took the Spiral Rod out…

And dropped it on the ground in front of her.

"You win." Sailor Moon looked defeated.

Mercury looked at Sailor Moon.

She deactivated her shield. "I'll ante in."

"This is just like before…I…I can't let go of my friends." Sailor Moon replied. "My friends are the most important things to me. I might not be the smartest one in school, but I'm smart enough to know when the going gets tough, I have my friends. They are here standing beside me and over there with you. I don't want them to be hurt anymore."

"I never knew you cared so much about your friends." The Boreal Hound replied in a voice uncharacteristic of him. It seemed soft and caring.

Kisenian then had about all there was to take. "Oooooooh! First Fiore and now you!? I'll just have to eliminate Sailor Moon myself!"

With that, the Kisenian separated itself from the Boreal Hound and formed in front of him, standing on what appeared to be, vine-like legs.

The Boreal Hound, on the other hand, changed into a school boy and collapsed onto the floor. The other scouts were revived and began to come around as Kisenian made her way to Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

Sailor Moon immediately picked up her Spiral Rod and attempted a Moon Spiral Heart Attack…But it didn't work.

Sailor Mars tried a Flame Sniper…But it was useless.

Jupiter knew that it probably wouldn't work, but tried Oak Evolution anyway…and as expected, it failed.

Which left Mercury, the soldier of intelligence, to make a big decision in her mind.

"Sailor Moon, the only way to defeat the Kisenian is to use your Silver Crystal…But you're too weak to use it."

"I don't feel weak…" Sailor Moon replied. "I can do it, trust me."

"All right." Mercury agreed. "Be careful."

**"MOON SILVER ****CRYSTAL**** POWER!"**

As Kisenian was launching a thunderous energy attack at Sailor Moon, the princess unleashed the power of the Silver Millennium Crystal.

It was a very strong force, which sent out a beam of light toward the incoming energy attack. Two attacks collided mid-way, and it was a push and shove match between the two forces.

Kisenian's attacks were starting to get the upper hand…but the Princess was starting to fight back harder and harder.

Uranus had had enough of watching. "That's it, I'm going to go and help her."

But before she could act, the Princesses' attack had made it all the way to Kisenian, who yelled as the attack froze her and shattered her into many pieces.

"We won!" Mars and Venus yelled and jumped up at the same time.

"Yes, we did." Sailor Moon smiled wearily.

"We most certainly did."

**This was a longer then usual chapter. Sorry about the wait, I've been writing on this. The last chapter is coming up soon! Don't expect it to be long or anything, because it probably won't be. **

**I hope you all liked the fight. I tried hard to make it good as a final battle with a few unexpected twists. Anyway, please be sure to R&R! All of the questions will be answered in the final chapter!**

**R&R!**


	11. Promise Fulfilled

**Well, here it is, the last chapter, folks. Anyway, I'm finally ending this fanfic; it only took me a year to do it. Sniff It's coming to an end. Though, I have one more Sailor Moon One Shot that's a sequel to my old fic, Loss. It's about Haruka and Michiru.**

**Forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 11: Promise Fulfilled**

At the hospital, the senshi sat in a room, where the former Boreal Hound lay, in the bed. His lifeless, limp body showing no signs whatsoever.

Everyone surrounded the bed.

Ami recognized the boy immediately.

"Hey, that boy is Nobunaga Moromochi. He's in my study class. All of the girl's love him because he's not only intelligent, but good looking as well."

She noticed the paleness of his skin, and began to lightly shake his shoulders.

The blue haired girl looked to the monitoring machine. "He's fading."

Makoto covered her mouth and tried not to cry.

"Oh God." Rei said through the tears.

"Why?" Minako sobbed.

Michiru and Haruka were in shock.

"I'm sorry Ami." Haruka replied with a hand on her shoulder.

Ami looked up at Haruka, nodded her head and looked back at what was supposed to be the intelligent boy. Her school mate.

Through the tears, the memories were coming back.

The time they met in school…

The first time they spoke to each other…

Their first time as being partners in an assignment…

His happy and kind nature…

And she remembered what he had said earlier the last time they had seen each other.

"I've never, ever, had any free time or any time for a social life…That is, until you've shown me that I don't have to pressure myself so hard. From the first day I met you in school, you've opened up a whole new world for me."

"Nobunaga, I am so glad that the two of us are school mates and friends, forever…you know, they say that in order to have a true friendship, you must be there at the darkest times…I'm telling the truth here, Nobunaga, you're the most charming and intelligent person I've had the honor of meeting. You're good looking on the outside; accented by your long white hair…and you are knowledgeable on the inside."

"Oh, Nobunaga, please don't die…" Minako said with tears in her eyes.

At that, Nobunaga awakened.

"H…hello?" He awoke slowly. "Who are…." He stammered, looking around and finally spying Ami.

"Oh, Ami." He replied weakly.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"Sorry…" Nobunaga looked down. "I just wanted you to notice me. I thought that if I turned into something powerful, you'd finally notice me. Now that I know you feel that way, I realize what I've done."

"So you were the Boreal Hound?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." The brown haired boy hung his head. "I just wanted to be noticed. I've always had a crush on Ami, and now I just ruined it all."

He felt a slender hand being placed on his shoulder. "I may not be your girlfriend, and I'm flattered at your words, but I still want to be your friend, Nobunaga-kun. Will you do that for me?" Ami asked.

"Really?" the child's face lit up.

"Sure."

IV

At Ami's house, there was a party being held with cake and ice cream, multiple presents and balloons.

**_"Happy birthday, Ami!"_******

****

****

Everyone cheered in unison.

"Oh, I'm so surprised that you all remembered. I thought you were too busy." The blue haired girl beamed.

"Are you kidding?" Rei replied. "We'd never forget your birthday."

"Sorry it's a few days late though." Michiru replied.

"It's ok." The blue haired girl beamed.

Ami sat around her friends, happy, that for once, her promise had been fulfilled.

**Owari**

**A/N: That's the end. It's short, but yeah. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now!**


End file.
